


Talk Dirty To Me

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into your old friend, Jinki, and you two get a little too familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

Crossing the road, a small smile of nostalgia crept its way onto your face as ‘Sherlock’ by SHINee began to play in your ear and you let your mind wander to Jinki.   
Did he miss you? Did he ever think about you? Did he even remember you?   
Your thoughts were soon eradicated by your boss who was phoning you.  
“Hello?” You answered politely.  
“Y/N, so glad I caught you! You need to go somewhere for me to drop off those documents…” Your boss told you the details of your detour and you headed over, ever so ticked off that your daily schedule had been interrupted.  
—  
“Tenth floor, third office on the right” The main receptionist told you with a plastered on smile and you could tell she was as tired as you were.   
The elevator was packed full with older men who had no respect for personal space or hygiene and you glared at the man who sneezed on you as you stepped out and walked down the silent hallway.   
You handed the documents over as quick as you could before walking away and getting in the dreaded elevator once again, relieved to see that there was only one other person in there.  
“Y/N?” You heard a somewhat familiar voice speak. Lifting your head to see who it was who had just addressed you, you almost froze.   
“JINKI?”   
—  
The coffee you two had after your abrupt meeting was lovely. You were more than happy to join him for dinner back at this place after and you were more than keep to accept a nightcap. The highlight of the night however was the fact that you now lay on his bed, naked and getting increasingly turned on by the second as Jinki left soft kisses down your neck before moving to your soft breasts that he massaged gently.  
“Wow, Y/N. You’re so beautiful” He spoke as he ran his hands all over your body.  
“You’ve always been beautiful, ever since we were young I have thought so but been to scared to tell you. But now I have you here, all mine”   
The sound of Jinki’s voice made your mind swim as you closed your eyes and savored the feeling of his large, strong hands leaving goosebumps on your skin.  
“Jinki…Jinki, please” You breathed, unsure as to what exactly you were asking for but knowing full well that he was going to provide it to you.  
“What is it, Y/N? What do you want? Do you want this? Jinki smirked at you as one hand made its way down to your spread legs and slowly up your thighs, circling around your swollen lips, taking a gasp from your mouth.   
"Please, touch me” You asked, breath hitching in anticipation.  
“Not just yet, jagyia. I want you to feel me, feel how hard I am for you. Feel what years and years of waiting for you does to me.” He flipped you over so that he lay down and you were kneeling between his knees.   
“Wrap your lips around my cock, Y/N. Feel me inside your mouth” You lowered your head and watched closely as you began slowly stroking him with your hand, surprised to see that he was fully erect already. Your wrist movements earned a small moan and you licked around the head with your tongue, lapping up the pre cum before getting to work opening around him. He was bigger than you were used to with your ex, both in girth and length. You struggled to get more than halfway down so you continued to stroke where you couldn’t reach. Soon, you heard his sweet song like voice speak once more.  
“God, Y/N, do you know how amazing you are. Watching you go down on me like this turns me on so fucking much, ahh, don’t stop.”   
The sensation of pleasuring him so much had a drastic effect on you as you got surprised when you felt your juices drip down the inside of your thighs and you felt your clitoris throb in need.   
Jinki’s soft moans soon sped up and you felt his hand grab the back of your hair and begin to guide you, faster and harder than before. Unable to stop himself, he also began to lightly thrust into your mouth, showing clearly that he was close his edge.  
“Fuck, baby I’m close. Keep going, don’t stop. ahh” He breathed heavily before crying out as he spilled his seed down your throat, letting you swallow around him before pulling away and lying down next to him.  
After a few seconds of catching his breath he was on top of you again, kissing you hard and unmercifully.  
“Y/N” He kissed his way down your stomach.  
“Dirty little girl, running all down your thigh” He spoke before licking the stream that ran to your knee.  
“I will just have to show you how thankful I am for your incredible mouth, baby”   
His tongue pushed through the folds as he speared your legs further before licking from your entrance to your hood, making you shake with pleasure.   
“Ahh” You yelled, finally receiving what you needed after all those years.  
“I’m going to make you feel so good, Y/N” Jinki spoke before circling your clitoris before sucking on it in his own way that made your brains melt and every thought leave your mind apart from Jinki. The air smelled like him, he was all you could hear and feel and you LOVED it.   
His tongue, doing wondrous things to you, made you unable to keep quiet as you moaned ever curse there is, before too soon feeling your orgasm hit suddenly. Your legs tightened around his face as you moaned his name and nothing else.   
“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so amazing. Have I told you that?” Jinki smiled as he adjusted his potion yet again.   
You had barely came down from your orgasm as you felt his cock press against your entrance and you gasped as he pushed inside, letting you adjust to the new feeling that was Jinki.  
“You take me so well” He praised before starting to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting hard back in. The soft, sweet Jinki was gone and was replaced by the god of sex that was on top of you.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Y/N. So hard that you can only say my name” Jinki told as he sped up to a manageable pace and wrapping your legs around him for a better angle.  
He lifted your arms and pinned them above your head with only one of his hands, rendering you unable to do anything except suffer the extreme pleasure he was causing you by hitting your gspot with ever long and fast thrust he did inside you.  
It was as if he had taken over your body, as if your very soul was possessed by him as you had never experienced anything like it before. You could feel his member inside you, penetrating your entrance. You could feel his hand around your wrist and knowing you might have slight bruising later but you could’t care less. Mostly though, you could feel his tongue on yours. His kiss was the most enchanting thing ever and you hated every second you spent gasping for breath as it meant your lips were separated form his.   
“Y/N, I’m close. I’m close, baby” Jinki spoke, forehead against yours.   
“Jinki” Was all you could say in reply as your second orgasm crept quickly up. As your walls tightened around him, he frantically thrust inside you before cumming inside your body as you yelled his name, legs shaking uncontrollably.  
You were sure you had passed out for a second at the weight of the orgasm. As you came too, Jinki had pulled out and was lying beside you but soon moved so that you cuddled into him.   
“I’ve waited 11 years for that” Jinki sweetly whispered into your ear.  
“Me too” You admitted.  
“I love you, by the way. Always have.”  
“Me too, Jinki”


End file.
